1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer system, and particularly to a computer system having a support function for allowing the application of the functions provided by an OS (operating system) and utility programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Highly sophisticated recent operating systems (OSs) and utility programs are provided with a variety of functions. As an example of tools supporting such functions, there is known "VLFAID" which supports the application of the program loading speed-up function "VLF" provided by IBM (refer to CMG'88 Proceeding, pp. 1044 to 1057). "VLFAID" monitors the state of program loading and notifies the user of the availability of "VLF" relative to the program library. Also known is a batch processing time reduction function "PREST" provided by HITACHI as one of the OS functions (refer to Nikkei Computer, No.237, pp.135 and 136, and pp. 146 to 147). "PREST" reduces the batch processing time by transferring the intermediate data between jobs via a buffer in a memory device. A function "Excel Batch" provided by FUJITSU is also known which is similar to "PREST" (refer to Nikkei Computer, No.237, pp. 135 and 136, pp. 146 and 147).
Although "VLFAID" has the function of notifying a user of the availability of "VLF", it has no function of supporting the application of "PREST" and "Excel Batch". A user is often bothered about what process is applied with which function among a variety of functions provided by an OS and utility programs. A tool for supporting the application of such functions has long been desired.
Furthermore, the application of "PREST" or "Excel Batch" is limited to only a process of sequentially accessing records of a file starting from the first record to the last one, for the succession of the intermediate data. It is therefore necessary for a user to analyze a batch program and list up processes. However, the batch program, for example, for the computation of data of on-line business transactions, is voluminous with several hundreds of job steps, requiring much labor of list-up works.
Still further, "PREST" or "Excel Batch" can be applied for the succession of the intermediate data between jobs. However, the intermediate data succession is generally performed between job steps of one job. For this reason, a user is requested to execute one job by dividing it into a plurality of job steps, taking a lot of time and labor.